


Jacket Swap

by LizzyPhoenix



Series: Soul Mates or Fuck Buddies or Whatever you want to call it. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPhoenix/pseuds/LizzyPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distantly Dean thought this would be a good chance to ask how Harry had known they would be there. What Harry had been doing in the bar the night they met. How Harry had known his last name. Dean knew these were all valid questions that needed answers. As he crawled out of the other side of the car and found himself in a small clearing of sorts closed in by cars on every side. Stacked high enough that they both were completely hidden from anyone who didn’t know this was here Dean forgot about all his questions because Harry was smirking at him again. </p><p>Takes place directly after A Hunter Walks Into A Bar but works as a standalone since it's mostly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket Swap

Dean drove back to his motel and even though his eyes lingered on the downstairs room where he’d just spent the night he went straight upstairs to the room where his brother was waiting. Sam groaned when the light from the open door shined onto his face. He lifted his hand and blinked blearily up at Dean.

“Dude are you just getting in?” Sam demanded with a scowl. Dean shrugged. He found himself oddly disinclined to talk about his meeting with Harry the night before. 

“Did you find anything on our case before you passed out?” Dean asked instead of answering. Sam nodded.

“Yeah looks like a run of the mill vengeful spirit I was just waiting for you to get back so we can go do a salt and-” Sam stopped speaking and Dean gave him a questioning look “Dean where the fuck is your jacket?” 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked puzzled touching the leather to confirm it’s still there. 

“Dude that’s not your jacket.” For the first time Dean looks down only to find Sam is correct. Rather than the brown leather jacket that had once belonged to his father Dean wore Harry’s beat up black leather jacket. 

“Aw fuck!” Dean cursed in disgust. Harry’s jacket fit him surprisingly well which made Dean think it was probably much too big for the smaller man but that hardly mattered because he hadn’t got so much as a phone number off the guy and had no idea when or if he would see the guy again. 

“How did you manage to switch jackets and not realize it. What’d you do get trashed and pass out at the bar?” Sam asked quirking an eyebrow at Dean. Dean scowled at his little brother.

“Stuff it Sammy can’t you see I’m grieving? I loved that jacket.” 

~~$$~~~$$$~~~~$$$$~~$$~~~$$$~~~~$$$$~~$$~~~$$$~~~~$$$$~~$$~~~$$$~~~~$$$$

The salt and burn had gone off without a hitch, so Sam and Dean headed back to Bobby’s to regroup until the next evil reared it’s head. As they drove Dean inwardly cursed himself for losing his jacket and being so sex addled he hadn’t even realized it. These thoughts inevitably lead to thoughts of why he’d been so sex addled and more than once he found himself embarrassingly hard and it was only thanks to the fact that Sammy slept most of the way that Dean avoided a really embarrassing conversation with his little brother. 

Not that Dean was embarrassed about fucking a dude. He really wasn’t but something about Harry left his brain fuzzy with lust even days after their encounter. He didn’t think there was anything particularly supernatural about it either. He thought it was mostly chemical and physical and visceral Harry’s green eyes hazy with lust flashed through his brain again and Dean found himself having to adjust in his suddenly too tight jeans for the fourth time this hour. 

They pulled into Bobby’s place mid afternoon driving past tower upon tower of rusty cars in various states of disrepair. Normally Bobby met them out front but today Bobby didn’t come out to greet them. Immediately expecting the worst Dean and Sam rushed the stairs and yanked Bobby’s front door open without knocking. Once over the threshold both boys froze though for different reasons. 

“Don’t you idjits know how ta knock?” Bobby demanded scowling up at them from where he was seated in his favorite recliner. Sam gaped at him, Bobby was sitting there and carefully held in one hand was a delicate china teacup. The other hand held a saucer with a few cookies set upon it. Bobby could have been wearing a tutu for all Dean noticed, he was too focused on the other person in the room. Harry sat on the couch he’d been facing Bobby but had twisted to look at them when he entered. That goddamned smirk was back as well, those green eyes were practically dancing with amusement, Dean’s jacket was draped over the back of the couch. 

“Bobby-” Sam gasped out “Are you drinking tea?” his tone was hesitant as if he expected to be shot for asking such an outrageous question. Bobby rolled his eyes. 

“The kids a brit, he likes tea.” He replied as if Sam was being stupid. Sam noticed Harry for the first time staring at him with wide confused eyes. 

“Oh right, hi I’m Sam Winchester this is my brother Dean.” Sam introduced them quickly and Dean watched as Harry’s smirk transformed into a fully amused grin. 

“It’s a pleasure,” Harry responded and Dean shivered at the way he wrapped his mouth around the words. Dean was half dead from embarrassment standing there in Bobby’s living room harder than he’d ever been in his life and knowing that if anyone just happened to look his situation would be obvious. “Harry Potter at your service.” 

Harry chose this moment to tilt his head to get a better look at Sam and Dean let out a soft almost inaudible gasp as he saw one of the bites he’d left on Harry’s neck was still clearly visible. It had gone from vibrant red to a purplish color but now that Dean was looking he could see another one just peeking from the collar of Harry’s shirt. He hadn’t thought he could be more turned on but knowing that he’d marked Harry and that the marks were still there sent him to a whole new level of arousal. 

“Harry’s the godson of a guy I used to hunt with a few years back.” Bobby told them and Dean couldn’t hold in his surprised question.

“So you’re a hunter?” Harry smirked at him with that same knowing smirk and it made Dean want to groan. 

“Among other things.” Harry responded his eyes sparkling and fixed on Dean. 

“Aren’t you kinda young I mean what are you 19? 20?” Sam asked incredulous and Dean scowled at him even though Sam couldn’t see. They’d been hunting since they were teenagers besides he didn’t want to feel like a dirty old man thankfully Harry scowled at Sam as well. 

“I’m twenty two.” He told him “I assure you I’m plenty old enough.” This last was spoken directly to Dean even if Sam didn’t notice it and Dean felt his shoulders relax. 

For a moment they all just stood staring at each other when Harry broke the silence and turned to Bobby.

“If you don’t mind I’ll go pick through and see if I can find a belt that will work with my bike.” Harry said as he stood and placed his tea cup down on the coffee table. For the briefest moment Harry’s eyes met Dean’s again but Dean got the message just fine. 

“I’ll come help you, this place can be like a maze.” He told Harry quickly and followed him out of the house before Bobby or Sam could respond. 

They walked in silence until they were out of sight of the house and then seemingly at random Harry moved and opened the door to one of the cars and climbed into the back seat. He appeared unconcerned that the car in question had several others stacked top of it and Dean felt a flutter of worry but it was quickly overcome by the lust that surged through him as he watched Harry’s ass wiggle as he crawled out the other side of the car. Dean didn’t hesitate to crawl through after him, pulling the door closed behind him. 

Distantly Dean thought this would be a good chance to ask how Harry had known they would be there. What Harry had been doing in the bar the night they met. How Harry had known his last name. Dean knew these were all valid questions that needed answers. As he crawled out of the other side of the car and found himself in a small clearing of sorts closed in by cars on every side. Stacked high enough that they both were completely hidden from anyone who didn’t know this was here Dean forgot about all his questions because Harry was smirking at him again. 

Dean grabbed him by the hair and slammed their mouths together. Just as before Harry didn’t resist at all and promptly began responding. They kissed with teeth and tongues, Dean thought he might taste blood but he didn’t care because he was aching with need and he was going to have Harry right here and now. Dean broke off to breathe and dropped his mouth to the almost healed love bite on Harry’s neck and bit down again causing Harry to howl with pain even as he arched his hips into Dean pressing his erection against his hip. 

Dean let his hand drop down and rub against Harry’s clothed cock roughly. Harry groaned and bucked against him. 

“Suck me.” Harry gasped out and Dean didn’t even think about not doing it. He just dropped to his knees and tugged Harry’s jeans open. He’d never sucked someone off before but he’d had it done enough to know the essentials and he quickly went to work relishing the moans and shouts falling from Harry’s mouth. Dean used one hand to tease and toy with Harry’s balls but a thought occurred to him so he lifted the other to Harry’s mouth and shoved two fingers between Harry’s lips. 

Harry immediately started sucking and laving his fingers with saliva as if they were his cock. It was sexier than it had any right to be but that was pretty much par for course when it came to Harry. After a few minutes Dean took his fingers back and began to stroke his spit slick fingers around Harry’s puckered hole before pushing one then the other inside. Harry moaned bucking his hips forward into Dean’s mouth and then back onto his fingers. Dean found his prostate and began to tease and toy with it all the while sucking and licking up and down Harry’s thick cock. 

He felt Harry’s orgasm hit in the way his balls pulled tight and his ass clenched tight around his fingers. Dean stood quickly yanking his jeans down around his knees one handed and spitting into his hand using Harry’s come and spit to slick up his cock. He shoved Harry down and bent him over the trunk of one of the old junker cars before shoving into him. Harry moaned and thrust his hips back to meet him and Dean set out with the clear intention of wringing another orgasm out of the younger man. 

Dean was thrusting hard and fast, Harry was gasping and moaning beneath him. Reaching up Dean buried one hand in Harry’s hair and jerked his head back so he could bite his neck again and then tangle their tongues together in a punishing kiss

“Dean-” Dean froze at the sound of his little brother’s voice “-are you out here?”

Annoyed at his lack of movement Harry thrust back into Dean’s hard cock before clenching his muscles tight around him. Dean let out a choked whimper before deciding to forget about Sam and focus on Harry. He reached down and used one hand to cover Harry’s mouth while reaching with the other to jerk his once again hard and leaking cock. Dean fucked into him hard biting down on the tender flesh of his shoulder to muffle the moans that kept trying to escape him as he buried himself again and again in Harry’s tight velvety heat. 

Dean could tell Harry was close so he eased up to his ear and leaned in close unable to keep himself from whispering all manner of obscenities to him. 

“Oh that’s right you’re so fucking close aren’t you? I drove all the way here with a fucking hard on the size of the empire state building thinking about burying myself in your tight little ass. I bet you couldn’t stop thinking about it either could you? My thick cock pumping into you. I could tell the second I saw you you were just gagging for it.” Harry let out a final choked moan that Dean could hear even though his hand was still clamped tight over his mouth. Harry’s muscles clenched around him and Dean kissed Harry as he came forcing the smaller man to swallow his moans. 

They stood panting, for several moments as their heart rates evened out. Dean kissed along the back of Harry’s neck before finding his mouth and kissing him much more gently than he had anytime before. He pulled out and pulled his jeans back up tucking his cock back in even though it still hadn’t quite gone down. Harry stood for a moment longer his pants around his ankles and his head rested against the hood of the car Dean had fucked him against. Another moment and Harry straightened up pulling his own pants up he turned to Dean.

“I’ll have my jacket back now if you don’t mind.” Dean was momentarily confused before he remembered their earlier unintentional switch he slid the jacket off his shoulders and handed it over to Harry who quickly pulled it on. 

“Dean? Dammit where did you go?” Sam’s voice echoed off somewhere in the distance and Harry laughed softly before pointing toward the door of the car they entered through. 

“You go that way.” He told him. “I’ll meet you back at the house.” 

Before Dean could protest Sam’s voice cut through now nearly right next to them.

“DEAN!” 

“I’m here Sammy!” Dean called out he turned to say one last thing to Harry only to see his feet disappear from the back of a different car presumably putting him out on some different part of the lot. With no other choice Dean crawled out the way he had entered. Apparently just in time as Sam turned the corner just as Dean closed the door. 

“Dude where were you? I’ve been looking all over. Where’s Harry?” Sam asked giving him an exasperated look. 

“Oh uh. . I musta lost him.” Dean replied with a shrug. 

“Are you okay? You’re pretty flushed.” Sam asked . 

“What? No I’m fine why were you looking for me anyhow?” Dean asked.

“Oh Bobby has a case he wants to talk to us about.” 

Dean followed Sam back toward the house but the sound of a motorcycle roaring to life had him moving faster. Harry saluted them both as he sped past them out of the junk yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it! Leave a comment!


End file.
